


Come Back... Be Here

by myglorydays



Category: Faberry - Fandom, Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglorydays/pseuds/myglorydays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Rachel Berry lost the one person she ever loved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back... Be Here

It was a cold winter day, the snow was gracefully falling from the sly, floating to the ground with a firm presence. The air smelled fresh, and the wind howled through the sky. She had been walking for two hours and nothing was getting better; her ears were stinging as the bitter air blew around her head and her nose resembled Rudolph's. The girl came to a park and she pushed the gate open gently, the creak filling the air with a sharp squeak, as if it hasn't been used in months. Everything was covered in snow, but that didn't stop her. She walked over to the roundabout, pushing it with her hands, watching it slowly start to twirl before she climbed onto it, laying down on her back in the icy cold snow. Everything was spinning - the whole world - and here she was, laying in the park, alone, wishing she could be anywhere else but here. Tears started to form in the corner of her big, deep brown eyes and she made no effort to wipe them away. No one could see her. This was her time. She let each tear fall softly down her cold, rosy cheeks as the roundabout came to a halt. She didn't move. She wasn't even sure she could anymore. As the wind whistled above her, she could have sworn she heard a whisper,

 

' _I'll never leave you.'_  


 

The girl pulled her knees up to her chest and rolled onto her side, the tears silently falling faster than they had previously. Her vision has quickly becoming blurry, and her head fuzzy. She was remembering all of the promises. All of the I love you's. She was realising she would never hear those words again. Not from the one who mattered, and she was falling apart. Her heart was breaking into a million little pieces and she couldn't pick them up; this time she couldn't glue herself back together. She closed her eyes tight, wishing that for just one more moment, things would be how they were. Her bones were freezing and she could feel her joints stiffening as she lay in the cold, but there was nothing to make her move. Nothing in the world that could make her feel better. As the wind whistled above her once more, she knew someone was listening, and she whispered back,

 

' _Everyone always leaves.'_  



End file.
